


Instant Connection

by Reiwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Omega Daryl, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Watching the crazed Alpha stalking towards his wife and best friend Daryl was frozen in disbelief. The Alpha was not what he expected. Danger hidden bellow coiled muscle, feral growls promising blood and pain. Daryl wasn’t sure of many things in this new world but there was no denying he would do anything for this Alpha.OR the worlds just gone to shit and Daryl finds his Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone!

The woods held an eerie silence as Daryl stalked his prey. Keeping low to the ground he kept an ear out for the walker moving nearby while following the deer tracks.

Daryl had been tracking this deer for miles now but kept having to back off his prey when walkers drew to close. He needed to plan his strike perfectly, taking the deer to soon would risk drawing the walker to his position. It was frustrating work, one that would have had his brother bitching in his ear by now and killing the walker regardless the risk. Daryl had endless patience though, something tested constantly by Merle and his big mouth.

Daryl would stalk this animal for hours if he had to, not for the useless assholes back at camp but the pups. Merle loved to point out Daryl’s sissy Omega genes pushing him to protect and nurture pups not even his, but Daryl knew better. Sure it had some part in it, yet Daryl had known plenty Omega women in his lifetime that hadn’t given a shit about their pups.

No, this instinct had come from somewhere else, his mama. Alice Dixon had been the kindest and most nurturing Beta, no Dixon had the right to be. Before her death Alice had shown Daryl that being tough was easy but showing true compassion to those in need was the real challenge. She had also made him promise to never let his Daddy beat the kindness out of him like he had Merle.

The deer stopped to graze on a clump of grass and Daryl listened for the walkers location, finding it to faraway to cause any problems for the moment he raised his crossbow moving for a clear shot. 

Daryl froze, suddenly he was filled with panic and anger so strong it shook him. The link with his brother going haywire, projecting such strong emotions it set his hair on end. Fighting internally to centre himself, Daryl was brought back to his surroundings by a heavy weight knocking him to the ground causing the arrow to release from his crossbow grazing the deer sending it running in terror. 

Daryl forgot about the deer instincts taking over as he drew his hunting knife and kicked the heavy weight off him. The walker snapped at his legs as it struggled to claw back over him but Daryl aimed another kick to its face. Taking the chance Daryl threw himself forward over the walker burying the knife deep in its skull. Spitting out the tiny bit of blood in his mouth at the walker in disgust, Daryl felt his tongue for damage. Figuring he’d just bitten it on impact with the floor Daryl climbed to his feet with a grunt checking himself over for scratches. 

Releasing a silent breath of relief Daryl moved to where he’d last seen the deer checking for tracks. Keeping as quiet as he could Daryl followed after the deer while internally cursing himself the whole time for being so stupid. No matter the circumstance he’d fucked up, being distracted for even a second was a sure way to get him dead quick. 

Daryl growled hearing the unmistakable sound of walkers feeding when the deer tracks came to an abrupt holt. Using a tree for cover Daryl checked the situation before striking quickly. Firing a bolt into the first walkers head while it was distracted, Daryl lowered the crossbow to dig his knife deep into the second ones skull when it advanced on him.

Wiping the blood off on his jeans Daryl sheathed the hunting knife before reloading the crossbow, not taking his eyes off his surroundings. When no more walkers appeared he finally lowered his eyes on the dead deer. 

“Son of a bitch! That was my deer!” Daryl bit out kneeling to yank out the bolt in its flank. “Wonder if I could just cut around the infected part?” Daryl muttered to himself examining the deer closely going so far as to nudge the bitten areas. With a huff Daryl decided he’d better not risk it and set off to grab the squirrels he’d hidden in a tree earlier, before heading back to camp. 

The Queen Bitch wouldn’t be happy they’re having squirrel again tonight but Daryl couldn’t give a shit. All that mattered in his opinion, were the pups getting enough food in ‘em to survive. Stupid bitch probably hadn’t even lifted a finger all day to help anyone, to busy knottin’ with someone not her mate. Daryl wasn’t sure why it pissed him off so much, not like he knew the other guy, but still it stirred something deep inside him. It felt so wrong betraying someone like that, dead or not, the bitch had vowed to be with this other Alpha till the end. 

Merle had just rolled his eyes at him after Daryl had, had a rather loud difference of opinion with the bitch when she’d tried to boss him around like the other members of the group. It had ended with the bitch demanding Daryl and his brother stay away from her son.

Maybe that’s his problem. Carl held nothing of his mother’s self entitlement but instead a calming nature that Daryl could only assume was from his father. Daryl had even caught himself staring at the kid a couple times, wondering what his father had looked like. It didn’t help that the kid seemed to gravitate towards him constantly, causing Daryl to hold a strong surge of protectiveness for the pup.

Daryl couldn’t blame Carl though, with a mother that only cared about the head Alpha and getting her own way. Daryl had lost count the amount of times Carl had crawled into his tent asking to sleep next to him because of a nightmare about his father being left behind, while his mother was off with Shane. It had gotten to the point where Daryl had gone on a run solely to bring back another bed to place in his tent so kid understood he could sleep there whenever he wanted. Daryl ignored the strange looks that got him the others knowing nothing of the nightly visits, but Lori’s dig about no one wanting to sleep with someone like him had hurt more then he’d like to admit.

Merle hadn’t been any help either, constantly giving Daryl shit about it until he saw how much it worried his little brother. The thought of Carl walking out into the woods alone because he had no one watching over him terrified Daryl and had him on edge every time he was away from the pup more then a few hours.

Daryl found his thoughts turn to the kid’s father again feeling like he knew more about the Alpha then anyone else at camp, excluding Merle and Carl of course. Carl talked about him constantly, convinced that his father had somehow made it out alive no matter what Shane and Lori said. Daryl found himself hoping for the kid’s sake it was true, there was something about Shane’s story he didn’t trust. He was careful never to voice these opinions though, unsure if it was more the Lori thing clouding his judgement. All he knew is the Alpha had taken over as her new bedmate awfully quick for a guy claiming to be the other Alpha’s pack brother.

Daryl could sense something wasn’t right even before he stepped into camp, the assholes were never this quiet even when the Dixon brothers hounded them about it. An instinct rose up from deep inside Daryl pulling him to the centre of camp after a moment of indecision. One glance at the scene that greeted him confirmed his suspicions, it didn’t take a fool to guess what was going on and who the new Alpha in camp was. The Alpha held such a resemblance to Carl there was no mistaking who’d sired the pup. Daryl swallowed sensing the power and strong emotions coming from the Alpha causing desire to settle heavy in the Omega’s gut.

The Alpha’s eyes were near black with fury, muscles stiff with tension and Daryl wondered what it’d be like to grip those muscles while marking the Alpha as his. Daryl blinked as his eyes started stinging and his teeth ached. What the fu-

Realisation had Daryl shakily unsheathing his hunting knife using the reflective surface to stare at his golden eyes in disbelief. Daryl looking around for his brother in a panic hoping the familiar presence would steady him but couldn’t find him in the throng of people. With dread Daryl remembered the pack connection with his brother going haywire earlier. No, those fuckers couldn’t of-?!

The unfamiliar Alpha took a threatening step forward and Daryl came back to the present with the movement. “Now brother wait. I can explain.” Shane had his hands out placating, standing between Lori and the Alpha while the woman herself had grown pale with fear. 

A whimper behind the growling and furious Alpha had Daryl reacting without thought. Clenching his aching teeth in anger Daryl stepped close enough to be sure he’d hit his target before throwing all the squirrel’s from his hunt at the Alpha’s head.

“Oi! Ya fuckers! What the fuck have ya done with me fuckin’ brother!” He yelled over the Alpha’s growl slightly impressed, and more then a little aroused, when the Alpha caught the squirrels before they could hit their target not once breaking eye contact with his wife. 

All that intensity was suddenly turned on him, Daryl crossed his arms in defiance, and secret insecurity. Black eyes widened as they slowly faded back into crimson and nostrils flared scenting the air. Daryl barely heard the gasps from the group as they took in his golden eyes realising the significance of the moment. 

An Alpha and Omega’s eyes changed to the primitive state only in rare circumstances of intense rage and heat, but it was rare for one setting off another’s sight outside of these circumstances and could only mean one thing, soulmates. Not a normal mated pairing but one so rare it must be honoured as it was to meet your perfect match, no one could ever equal you as this other person.

Clenching his hands into fists, Daryl let no other hint show how nervous his was as the Alpha changed directions to stalk over to him. Daryl stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at the Alpha to show he was pissed even as he tilted his head slightly so the other could bury his nose in the scent gland there. He tried not to quiver as the growl turned into a near silent purr that only he could hear.

“Ya still didn’t answer me question. Where’s Merle, Alpha?” Daryl asked again this time unable to hide the tremble but managed to keep it low enough only the man still in his personal space could hear it. 

The Alpha pulled away from him reluctantly, giving him space while sending a shot of pleasure through Daryl at the Alpha’s clear unhappiness of being even that far away from him. “I..” The Alpha cleared his throat when it came out slightly scratchy. “No easy way to say this so I’ll just say it.”

“Well, spit it out then!” The Alpha looked down at the ground shoulder slouching slightly. “He dead?” Daryl pushed not really wanting a confirmation but he had to know.

“Not sure.” It was Shane’s voice that answered him and Daryl ignored the growling coming from Rick to face the pack Alpha.

“He either is or he ain’t.” Daryl couldn’t help the anger he directed at the Alpha, unable to direct it at the one closest to him.

“There was a.. problem in Atlanta-“

“Your brother was a danger to us all.” The new Alpha spoke over Shane cutting him off and Daryl turned his attention back to crimson eyes. “So I handcuffed him on a roof hooked onto a piece of metal. He’s still there.”

Daryl’s arms went slack in disbelief. His brother was..? “Let me process this.” He muttered turning away from his mate, the one that had abandoned his brother on a rooftop in Atlanta. Daryl wiped at his eyes angrily with the back of his hand. Dixon’s don’t cry damn it! “Your saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!” He didn’t turn back as he asked this, already thinking of what he’d need to go help Merle. These assholes wouldn’t let him take anything that wasn’t his or Merle’s to begin with even if they needed Daryl to comeback so they had a provider. Shit, now he thought about it Daryl wondered if this new Alpha was even aware how much Merle did to keep the man’s pup safe. Sure Merle only did it because he knew how much it meant to Daryl having someone watching over Carl, that actually cared for his safety, while he was off hunting. The others never chose to see what the Dixon brothers did to contribute and probably didn’t feel the need to enlighten the Alpha on this.

“Yeah.” Daryl came out of planning his brother’s rescue when he heard the soft spoken response. “What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others.” The Alpha was trying to explain to Daryl why he’d done it which was different, usually the Dixon’s were only told what they had to do and nothing else. 

“It’s not Rick’s fault.” Daryl turned to see T-Dog standing just behind the Alpha, Rick. Following Rick’s example T-Dog tried explaining himself. “I had the key and I dropped it.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes not liking the way the Beta squirmed when he said it. “Then you pick it up.” 

“I-I dropped it in a drain.” Daryl scoffed in disgust as the Beta couldn’t even look him in the eye when he said it.

“If it’s supposed to make me feel better it don’t.” Having enough of this conversation, Daryl started for his tent located further away from the others which seemed to make everyone happy including the Dixon’s.

“Maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn’t get at him, with a padlock.” Daryl froze at the Beta’s words looking back at him in disbelief. He had to be fuckin’ kidding right? How was that supposed to cheer him up?! The fucker’s left his big brother chained to a fuckin’ roof!

“That’s gotta count for something.” The new Alpha, Rick he reminded himself, was trying to comfort Daryl giving him something to cling to. Daryl wiped at his eyes angrily again when he felt them watering.

“Hell with all y’all! Just tell me where he is so I can go get ‘im!” Daryl yelled glaring back at Rick daring him to say otherwise.

“He’ll show you.” Daryl heard Lori speak for the first time and turned his glare on her, even now the bitch was trying to order them around. Looking at her though Daryl couldn’t help blinking in surprise, she was threatened, by him! “Isn’t that right?” She asked Rick ignoring Daryl blatantly staring at her. Holy fuck! Was this bitch for real? Merle was trapped on a rooftop and she was jealous of Daryl being her husbands soulmate?!

“I’m going back.” Rick said the words like it was his plan all along but Daryl knew if he hadn’t turned out his mate the Alpha wouldn’t be so sure. Shaking his head at the two of them Daryl stormed off without a word nearly breaking the zipper on the tent in his hurry to get away from the prying eyes.

Sinking onto his bed Daryl looked over at Carl’s desperately trying to stop the tears before they broke free. He tried concentrating on the connection with his brother but found his own emotions to high strung to concentrate. Daryl sighed when he heard footsteps, preparing to tell whoever it was outside to piss off and leave him alone.

“Daryl?” It was Carl, the pup’s voice was tentative unsure of his welcome.

“Yeah, kid. What’s up?” Daryl made sure to keep his voice light so the young Alpha wouldn’t think he was angry with him.

“Can I come in.. please?” Mumbling his consent, Daryl went so far as to pat the mattress in front of him in encouragement. For a minute Carl just sat there staring at Daryl’s shoes while struggling internally with something, Daryl decided to cut the kid some slack. 

“Where’s ya Mum n’ Dad?” He asked, curious if they knew where he was.

“Fighting.” 

Daryl frowned, so probably didn’t know then. “Yeah?”

“They always used to fight before but I thought...”

“You thought it’d be different.” Daryl answered for him and Carl nodded.

They fell back into silence and Daryl went about starting to get the shit together he’d need trusting Carl to talk when he was ready. “Are you really my Dad’s soulmate?” Daryl stopped at the question slowly turning back to find Carl finally staring back. He wasn’t sure what to say so answered with a nod. “Good.”

Daryl blinked in surprise. “Good?” 

Carl nodded. “I’m glad it’s you. Mum was always yelling at Dad for not being good enough at stuff making him sad. I know you’ll be different.”

“How?” Daryl asked curious of the answer.

“If he doesn’t do something right you’ll just go do it yourself.” Daryl couldn’t help but laugh as Carl broke out in a wide smile. 

“You really don’t care?” He had to be sure.

“Nah, means I can come see you more without Mum being able to stop me.” Daryl smirked, the kid was smarter then he looked.

“Well, I can’t promise anythin’ kid. Your Dad n’ I ain’t even talked about it yet.” Ok so that was more his own fault but Merle needed him right now. “You’d better get back ‘fore they realise ya missin’.” Carl’s shoulders slumped but he did as he was told climbing back out of the tent. “Carl?” Immediately the head reappeared. “Ya said they were fighting?”

“Yeah, Mum and Shane are trying to convince Dad not to go with you.”

Daryl frowned but wasn’t really surprised. “Right, now scram. Be right behind ya in a sec.” He waited listening to make sure the lllpup made it back safe before collapsing back on his bed with a whimper. Resting his head in his hands Daryl tried to not think about the fighting going on over him concentrating on reaching out to his brother again. 

Anger, the emotion was a sharp pointy beacon stating how pissed his brother was at that moment. Daryl focused on it letting it draw him in strengthening the connection between them. All packs and close blood relatives had a similar connection but it only projected extreme emotions and faded over certain distances, was a miracle Daryl could even sense him at all.

Daryl projected calm and determination at his brother hoping Merle would understand he was coming for him and stay put. The link shot back surprise and more anger but Daryl felt under it all a sliver of hope and understanding. Knowing it was all he’d be getting from his brother until the Omega went and saved his stupid ass Daryl brought himself back to his surroundings, but as he was about to move he felt more anger accompanied by deep pain. Instincts telling him all he needed to know Daryl shook his head gathering his shit with a sigh. 

Did those two fucker’s have a death wish or were they just that stupid? Leaving the tent Daryl shouldered his crossbow and the bag full of shit he might need. Walking towards the vehicles Daryl could hear the yelling from where he’d left the others and rolled his eyes. 

“Rick, you can’t be serious! They’re Dixon’s! You shouldn’t be risking your life for them!” Daryl wasn’t close enough to hear Rick’s quiet reply but Shane continued on shouting obviously not liking the other Alpha’s answer. “So that’s it huh? Your just gonna walk off? Just the hell with everybody else!” Daryl silently moved around the tents near where they were arguing trying not to draw attention. 

Taking a moment to really look his mate over for the first time, Daryl swallowed thickly watching the Alpha struggle to buttoning his deputy uniform with hands shaking from tightly suppressed emotions. Daryl hadn’t realised how sexy a cop’s uniform was till that moment and could barely hold himself back from walking over to ‘help’ the Alpha dress.

“Ok, Rick. Explain to me why you think this isn’t a fucking terrible idea? Huh? Why?” Shane continued pushing Rick not noticing how close the Alpha was to snapping. Daryl had to shake his head at the size of the guy’s balls, first he sleeps with the man’s wife and now he’s trying to undermine Rick’s decision while suggesting the Alpha send his soulmate of to die alone.

Daryl had to quickly grab some arrows from his quiver and pretend he was checking for faults in the wood when Rick suddenly looked over. Wishing he had longer hair to hide his flushed cheeks, Daryl couldn’t help notice the Alpha’s eyes flashed red again as their eyes met for a moment.

“I’m not saying the hell with anyone, Shane. And honestly, you surprise me. I thought if anyone would be all for sending me away it’d be you.” Daryl had to hand it to the guy despite his shaking hands saying otherwise, Rick sounded completely calm even when questioning his ex best friends motives.

“What the fucks that supposed to mean?!” Rick chose not to answer the outraged question instead staring the other Alpha down until Shane backed up a step. Daryl had to hide a smirk liking this new Alpha more with every minute. “Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?” 

At the mention of his brother Daryl looked up from the fire pit in front of him to glare at Shane. “Hey, choose ya words more carefully.” He pointed an arrow at the Alpha threateningly but otherwise remained calm.

“Oh, I did. Douche bag’s what I meant. Merle Dixon.” Shane spat his brother’s name like it was a bad taste. “Guy wouldn’t give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst.” Shane puts his hands on his hips daring Daryl to respond.

“What he would and wouldn’t do doesn’t interest me.” Rick speaks up cutting off any potential words Daryl might have said causing him to glare back in response. Rick ignored him focusing on Shane, feeling slightly hurt but trying not to show it Daryl turned away from the Alphas moving back to kneel by the fire pit. 

This mating bond was off to a great start, hour in and not only did Daryl find out his mate handcuffed his brother to a radiator and had a mate before him but now the asshole was ignoring him. If Rick was trying to ensure Daryl would never accept the bond he was doing an excellent job.

“I can’t let a man die of thirst, me.” Shane was shaking his head at Rick opening his mouth to argue but Rick continued talking over him calmly. “Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap that’s no way for anything to die let alone a human being.” Daryl watched Rick turn his back on Shane and wondered how a guy could be so trusting of a Alpha that’d already betrayed him by banging his wife behind his back. Rick caught Daryl staring and held his gaze, unable to look away he felt like the Alpha was trying to tell him something through gaze alone. It was almost like the Alpha’s red eyes were luring him in, calling for him to mate. Daryl felt his body stand and take a step towards Rick-

“So you and Daryl that’s your big plan?” Lori shattered the moment drawing Rick’s attention as she placed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. Daryl couldn’t hold back the deep growl hackles rising when the Omega touched his mate. Obviously the bitch had chosen to ignore the soulmates thing and thought she could sleep with the pack Alpha while having Rick remain as her husband. Lori was playing with fire and Daryl couldn’t wait till she got burnt, if he could contain his anger and jealousy that long.

Rick didn’t answer his wife instead turned to give Glen a meaningful look. “Oh, come on.” Glen groaned.

“You know the way, you’ve been there before. In and out no problems you said so yourself.” Daryl watched Rick convincing the Omega to put himself in harms way for Merle with interest. Glen was clearly uncomfortable with all focus on him, taking off his cap to comb fingers through his hair nervously. “It’s not fair for me to ask I know that but I’d feel a lot better with you along. I know he would too.” Rick gestured to Carl and Glen looked over at the young Alpha. Daryl had to hand it to Rick, the Alpha knew how to manipulate people into doing what he wanted. The Omega felt a slither of hope when Glen nodded for the first time thinking they might actually find his brother alive.

“That’s just great! You gonna risk three men, huh?” Daryl eyed Shane warily as the Alpha paced back and forth. He’d seen this behaviour before every time Merle had dared stand up to their Daddy. The pack Alpha was threatened by someone else making decisions and undermining him in front of the pack.

“Four.” T-Dog spoke up behind Daryl making the Omega jump, he’d been so focused on the Alpha losing his shit near his mate he’d forgotten the others around him.

Daryl scoffed to cover up his surprise. “My day just gets better and better don’t it.” 

“You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother’s crack ass?” 

Ignoring Shane throwing his hands up in disbelief Daryl eyed T-Dog curious. “Why you?”

“You wouldn’t even begin to understand. You don’t speak my language.” And there it was, for a moment Daryl had thought someone was finally seeing him as more then a name, it seemed blood was to thick to see through.

“That’s four.” Dale said unnecessarily, he could fuckin’ count thanks.

“It’s not just four your putting every single one of us at risk, just know that Rick. Come on you saw that walker it was here, it was in camp!” Wait, there was a walker in camp? Daryl stiffened throwing a discreet look over at Carl to make sure the pup was safe. “Their moving out of the cities, they come back we need every able body we got here! We need them to protect camp!” If the Alpha was so worried about them coming back maybe he should try not yelling their bloody location. Daryl felt torn though, he need to go get his brother but that meant leaving Carl in possible danger. His Omega instincts weren’t helping either, with one part yelling save his brother and the other screaming to protect the pup’s.

“Seems to me what you really need most here are more guns.” Rick’s voice brought Daryl out of his inner battle to stay or go, feeling his anxiety growing. 

“Right, guns!” Glen said excited and everyone turns to him. 

“What guns?” Shane demanded.

“Six shot guns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left.” Daryl noticed Lori glare at Rick’s back before going to sit near Carl where she pulled the young Alpha closer and he squirmed clearly uncomfortable. “I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed, it’s just sitting there on the street waiting to be picked up.”

“Ammo?”

“700 rounds, sorted.”

“You went through hell to find us. You just got here and your going to turn around and leave.” Lori accused Rick drawing Rick’s attention to their pup sitting next to her.

“Dad, I don’t want you to go.” Carl’s voice stabbed at Daryl’s scarred heart and he considered yet again about going alone. He couldn’t willingly separate a pup from its parent especially when that pup was Carl.

“The hell with the guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon, he’s not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in.” Shane noticeably puffed up as Lori agreed with him and Daryl waited long enough to see Rick go to her before he made up his mind. Making sure everyone was focused on the estranged husband and wife Daryl moved to Glen’s side.

“Need ta have a word with ya.” He whispered in the Omega’s ear making Glen jump. “Now.” Daryl grabbed Glen’s arm pulling him away towards Merle’s bike and out of earshot.

“Uh, Daryl. What’s go-“

“I need those directions to Merle.” Daryl looked around in the bike’s travel bag for something to write with before looking expectantly at Glenn. “Well?” He pushed when the Omega just stood there stunned.

“Your going alone.”

Glen looked at him like he’d gone mad and Daryl frowned looking back the way they’d come to make sure the others hadn’t noticed their absence yet. “Look ya don’t even wanna go, this way you won’t have ta.”

“But Rick-“

“Has a pup that needs ‘im.” 

“What about the guns?” 

Daryl frowned. “Give me the directions to them n’ I’ll try grab ‘em after I got Merle. If I don’t come back y’all can go get ‘em once things calm down here.”

“Daryl, you can’t go alone that’s suicide!”

“Would ya keep your fuckin’ voice down, I swear y’all won’t be satisfied till ya draw every walker in the area.” Daryl sat on Merle’s bike crossing his arms staring at the Omega expectantly. “Are ya goin’ ta tell me or not?”

“I vote, not.” Daryl tensed knowing without turning around who would be standing behind him. “Glen, give us a minute?” 

Daryl glared at the Omega silently threatening a world of pain if he left them alone. Glen bit his lip nervously looking between the pair. “Sorry, Daryl.”

There was silence as Daryl heard Glen retreat back to camp leaving them alone but still Daryl refused to turn around even when the Alpha drew closer. “I’m doin’ this and ya can’t stop me.” 

“You can’t expect me to let you go alone when there’s a better way.”

“A better way?!” Daryl shot Rick an incredulous look. “You ‘ave a pup ta think about so stop thinkin’ with ya dick n’ start thinkin’ about ‘im.”

The Alpha’s face flashed with an emotion but before Daryl could place it, it was gone replaced with a stubborn determination. Rick walked around the bike to stand in front of Daryl’s slouched form. “I’ve talked with Carl, told him I’d be back before he knew it. You wanna know what he said?” Daryl didn’t answer distracted by the Alpha moving into his personal space. “Carl said, he knows I’ll come back because I got you with me.”

“He really say that?” Daryl directed the question at the ground willing his body not to react to the close proximity of his mate, bitting his lip as he fought the urge to submit for the Alpha.

“You really care about him. Why?” Rick asked ignoring Daryl’s question.

Daryl shrugged, unable to answer. How could he tell the man he’d only just met that it was because of him? Carl was Rick’s and the Omega in him demanded he protect and nurture the pup before even understanding why.

“I can’t understand it. We just met yet I trust you to protect him while I needed to deal with his mother and god father.” Rick growled at the mention of his wife and best friend forcing Daryl to try and hide his answering shiver.

“You knew he came ta me?” Daryl tried to hide the effect Rick was having on him but felt the Alpha’s intense eyes on him. 

“Of course, after the last few days I’m keeping a close eye on him.” Daryl jumped looking up at Rick leaning over him. “Also felt your eyes on me earlier.”

“W-what are you doin’?”

“Thought that’d be pretty obvious.” Rick rumbled sending another shiver through Daryl who unconsciously followed the Alpha’s gentle nudging, opened his legs to allow Rick in close. “Driving me crazy, don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Daryl gasped leaning into the Alpha as he felt the words breathed into his neck. He desperately wanted to clutch at the Alpha’s back and pull him until there was no space between them but knew he couldn’t, not yet. Digging nails into his palms Daryl focused on the pain to keep him anchored and still.

Lips grazed his cheek teasing forward and Daryl bit his tongue to keep the moan down. They reached the corner of his mouth at the same time Daryl realised he wasn’t breathing, breath stuttered in anticipation. The Omega felt Rick’s deep rumble against his lips and instantly gave in opening his mouth in surrender.

“Dad.” At the pups voice Daryl jerked back away from the Alpha, almost tumbling off the bike before Rick’s strong hands steadied him.

“Yeah, Carl?” Ricks voice came out rough sending shots of electricity through Daryl. 

“Mum sent me to come get you.”

Rick growled something to low for Daryl to make out while staring into his eyes. They seemed to be asking him something and instinctively Daryl nodded. Rick seemed to fight himself for a moment before stalking back towards camp. “Be ready to go in 15.”

Daryl considered calling after the Alpha to tell him, he was ready to go now but thought better of it. Ignoring the fine ass walking away in clear view Daryl focused on Carl who moved closer. 

“What’s up, kid?”

“When you and my Dad get back,” Daryl noticed there was no if. “Can I start calling you Dad, too?” Daryl felt his eyes widen in shock.

He was to stunned to speak watching Carl shift nervously in front of him. “I.. uh.. I don’t know what ta say, Carl. Don’ think ya Ma would be to happy about it.” The Omega screamed at him to accept screw what the bitch thought, but Daryl didn’t want to make things harder for the pup and his father.

“Mum’s been trying to get me to call Shane Dad for weeks.” Carl looked down at his feet shoulders slumped and expression sad.

That mother fucker! Daryl clenched his hands into fists fighting to control his anger. “Tell ya what, I’ll talk with ya Dad about it n’ let ya know when we get back. Ok?”

The pup’s expression changed instantly as he beamed at Daryl who’s insides instantly turned to mush. Nodding enthusiastically Carl turned to lead the way back to camp with a resigned Daryl who shot one last look back at Merle’s bike before following the pup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry for the long delay between posts been working hard on a few different stories.  
> Forgot to mention in the first chapter that the time lapse between Rick arriving at camp and Daryl getting back the next day didn’t happen, so this is all in the one day. I couldn’t see Daryl staying away from camp over night when he and Merle both think it’s safer in numbers and he’s out on his own all that time.

Daryl walked past Glen ranting to Rick while they stared at a red car Daryl had never seen before. “-ultures. Thought I’d get to drive it at least a few more days.”

Rick patted the Omega on the back comfortingly. “Maybe we’ll get to steal another one someday.” Daryl hurriedly looked away as Rick caught him staring, fighting down a blush. He rushed past with Carl following like a loyal pup.

Daryl’s body started relaxing as he caught sight of the truck they’d be using, but immediately tensed again when the Queen Bitch stepped in his way affectively stopping them.

“I thought I told you to stay away from my son!” 

“I don’t have time for ya shit right now, Lori.” Daryl was surprised by how calm he sounded when all he wanted to do in that moment was rip the bitch’s head off. Daryl knew it was mostly the Omega seeing threat to their claim by a previously broken one, he’d feel more stable after he and Rick bonded. Didn’t mean he had to stick around and listen to her though.

Lori grabbed his arm when Daryl moved to shove past her, digging in her slightly extended claws. “You will do as I say or there won’t be a place for you in this pack, Omega.”

But there was also a small part of him that was just done with Lori’s shit. “Ok, one. Don’t ever fuckin’ touch me.” Daryl squeezed her hand until she let go with a winch. “Two, I don’t wanna be in ya damn pack, ya got no fuckin’ say over me. Thirdly, Omega,” Daryl snarked. “We both know who’s the real pack Alpha here n’ Rick’s sure as shit ain’t gonna let ya throw me out. Now if ya don’t mind me mate n’ I are gonna go find me brother.” Daryl met Lori’s glare square on not backing down an inch until the bitch huffed and stormed off.

“Carl!” She shrieked over her shoulder expecting her son to follow after her.

Daryl took a moment to bath in his victory, the Omega purring over the territorial win. “Ya better go after her or she’ll be pissed at ya, too.”

Carl shrugged, looking up at him with a smile. “Don’t care.”

Daryl smirked, ruffling the pup’s hair playfully before pushing him gently in the right direction. “Scram kid. Be plenty of time ta stir ya mom up when we get back.” Carl’s face fell at the reminder they were leaving and Daryl mentally kicked himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll watch ya Dad’s back n’ make sure he keeps his promise.” Carl nodded, face closing into a hard mask, and wasn’t that fucked up that the kid could already do that at his age.

Allowing himself to watch the pup’s retreating back for only a moment Daryl climbed up into the back of the truck leaning over the front seat to check the petrol gage. People here weren’t all that reliable when it came to the more important tips of surviving an apocalypse. That being said, Daryl was pleasantly surprised to find it nearly three quarters full, maybe something was finally sinking into their thick skulls after all.

Daryl wondered how Rick seemed to be adjusting more quickly then the others, but those thoughts suddenly turned to Rick teaching him a thing or to. Daryl bit his lip, his body was definitely reacting to the Alpha’s closeness, desiring things it hadn’t in a very long time.

Daryl heard voices approaching outside and pushed the distracting thoughts away. It was becoming harder with each minute the pull to mate went unanswered, Daryl felt the Omega genes kickstarting his heat 3 months early his body craving the Alpha’s touch. It was rare to hear a bond bring on a heat but not many stubbornly ignored the mating call like Daryl was right now. 

Wiping sweat away with his forearm Daryl tried ignoring his body’s growing heat. 

“-ust say that your bag of guns wasn’t the only bag that was dropped.” Sneaking a look around the side of the truck Daryl’s heart skipped a beat. Rick was smiling in amusement as Dale pointed an accusing finger at T-Dog. Fuck, Daryl felt something in him snap and he jumped out of the truck without thought stepping towards his mate. “My tools got left behind with Merle.” 

Merle. His brother’s name stopped Daryl in his tracks pulling him back from the edge once more. 

“We’ll bring your tools back, too. Think of the bolt cutters as.. an investment.” Rick continued the conversation with Dale, none of them noticing Daryl yet.

Dale taps the wrench he’s holding against his thigh nervously. “Sounds like more of a gamble.” Dale mutters but disappears into the RV all the same. Upon reappearing with the bolt cutters, T-Dog holds out his hand but Dale pushes his hand away walking back over to Rick. “What do I get in return?”

“What do you want?” Rick asked curious, but Daryl felt growing dread. Were these fuckers bartering with his brother’s life?

“How about one of those guns your bringing back. My pick.”

“Done.” Rick says without hesitation.

Otis coughs drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Uh, Dale. Let’s, Uh.. sweeten the deal a little bit.” 

Daryl had, had enough. Anger growing he stormed back to the truck so he wouldn’t release his fury on one of their sorry asses. How dare these fuckers sit around asking for shit when his big brother was sitting on a roof top unarmed and in mortal danger!

Once out of sight Daryl stood in the back of the truck fist clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth. 

“Uh.. Daryl?” Daryl jumped head flying up to see Glen behind the wheel shooting him a scared look. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed the Omega leave the gossiping assholes. 

“What?” He growled.

Glen shrunk back at the Omega‘s anger being directed at him. “I-I... um.. n-nothing.”

Trying to control his anger Daryl sat down with a huff glaring at the opposite wall. If those ungrateful fuckers thought they were getting any meat for the next few days they had another thing coming. 

Suddenly the link with his brother exploded in fear and excruciating pain forcing Daryl to bite back a distressed whine. He must have been not completely successful because Glen was looking back at him again in surprise.

Ah, fuck this!

Moving so he could slam his foot in the horn Daryl ignored Glen’s indignant squeak, glaring back at the ungrateful pricks looking over sharply. “Come on, let’s go!”

Dale and T-Dog rolled their eyes like he was being dramatic but Rick’s eyes narrowed meeting his in a tense look. “Thank you.” The Alpha muttered to Dale, accepting the bolt cutters distractedly before striding back towards him.

Daryl shifted anxiously as the Alpha closed the distance between them, but couldn’t help the growl he released as something behind the Alpha caught his eye. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Rick’s sure steps faltered, hand moving to rest on his gun belt.

“Hey Rick!” Shane called out, oblivious to the tension. “You got any rounds for that python?”

Rick’s hand flexed before falling away from said gun as Shane walked past him to drop a heavy bag on the back of the truck. The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Daryl catching the Omega’s snarl beginning his own growl in warning.

“No.” One word laced with warning was Rick’s only answer.

Shane cleared his throat glaring at Daryl angrily before opening the bag. “Last time we were out at the gun range sure I end up with a few loose rounds of yours.”

“You and that bag, like a bottom of a old ladies purse.” Rick joked, but even after only one conversation with the Alpha Daryl could hear the sharp edge to it. 

“I hate that your doing this, man.” Shane didn’t seem to pick up on it, continuing to talk to Rick like they were still brothers and he hadn’t been outed for sleeping with the man’s wife. “I think that it’s foolish and reckless, but if your gonna go you take bullets.”

Rick sighed, clearly annoyed they were still having the same discussion but looked over at Carl sitting next to Lori on the hood of a car. Seeing Rick’s attention on them Lori shuffled closer to their son putting a hand around the pup’s shoulders. “Not sure I wanna fire a shot in the city. Not after what happened last time.”

“Well, that’s up to you.” Daryl wondered if Shane was just ignoring the other Alpha’s struggling patients or honestly didn’t see it. How had these two gotten on for so long? Daryl wanted to shake his head in disbelief but was more worried with the constant pain coming from his brother. Collapsing back in his previous seat Daryl closed his eyes forcing himself to take a shaky breath.

He heard the passenger door open and shut knowing on instinct alone it was Rick. As the truck roared to life T-Dog climbing in the back with him slamming the loading door closed.

“Hey, you alri-“

“I’m fine.” Daryl snarled between clenched teeth not bothering to let T-Dog finish.

“No, seriously. You look-“

“Like I’m in pain? Yeah.” Daryl managed to open his eyes just enough to glare at the Beta across from him.

“Daryl?” 

He sighed at the Alpha’s worried voice coming from up front and met his mate’s eyes. “I said, I’m fine.”

“T is right, you don’t look fine. What is it?”

Daryl found he couldn’t lie to the man risking everything to save his brother. “Merle. He’s in a shitload a’ pain.”

“How can you tell?” Glen asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

“Pack bond, ya dumb ass.” Daryl snapped.

“Then why don’t they feel it?” Rick frowned in worry. 

“Didn’ ya get the memo officer? They don’ wan’ no Dixon in their precious pack.” Daryl snorted as the other two looked guilty. “Wouldn’ wanna be part of it anyway. Not with that knothead leadin’ it.”

“Shane?” Daryl managed an affirmative sound as the pain went up another notch when the truck jolted.

“Is there anything we can do?”

Daryl opened his eyes again to glare at T-Dog. “He better be okay. That’s my only word on the matter.”

“I told you, the geeks can’t get at him. Only thing that’s gonna get through that door is us.” T-Dog started sounding offended.

“Daryl.” Rick drew his attention away from the Beta and Daryl noted the Alpha’s hesitant expression. “Why does Carl smell so much like you?” 

Glen and T-Dog looked at him in surprise before turning curious eyes on Daryl. He knew what Rick was trying to do, distract him from his brother’s pain, but the Omega was worried the effect it’d have on the Alpha.

“More nights then not he sleeps with me.” Glen makes a quiet distressed noise and T-Dog’s face scrunched in barely hidden horror. “Just sleep ya assholes! Kid has nightmares for fucks sake!” Daryl raged.

“Where’s his mother when all this happens?” Rick asked quietly drawing Daryl’s attention back to him. 

“Do I really need ta answer that?” Daryl bit his thumb, fighting the instinct to comfort his mate. Rick shook his head turning back to look out at the road.

“Why didn’t you tell us the truth?” Glen asked.

Daryl snorted. “Would ya believed me?” Their ashamed looks was enough answer for Daryl. “Besides pup didn’ wan’ no one ta know, n’ his mom don’ wan’ me anywhere near her kid neither.”

“Shit, that’s why ya wanted that extra bed!” T-Dog exclaimed. 

It wasn’t really a question but Daryl nodded anyway. “Carl kept gettin’ upset cause I’d insist he take the bed. He wouldn’ come back till they were really bad. Didn’ wan’ ‘im wanderin’ n’ gettin’ bit so I got the other bed.” Daryl shrugged embarrassed. 

“But, we gave you so much shit for that.” Glen sounded so sad that Daryl found himself feeling for the other Omega.

“Don’ sweat it. What’s done is done.”

The truck fell into a tense silence after that, everyone lost in their own thoughts as they mentally prepared themselves.

Glen was the the first to break it as he stopped the truck along side the railway tracks. “We walk from here.”

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic.” Daryl snapped, unable to rain in his temper that now accompanied the intense pain running through him.

“You sure you shouldn’t stay here?”

Daryl glared at T-Dog causing the Beta to raised his hands, quickly exiting the truck. Daryl snorted, pussy. A noise alerted Daryl he wasn’t alone and he looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow, daring him to tell the weak Omega to stay put. Rick just shook his head, lip quirking up in amusement he moved to join the others.

Well, that was unexpected. Daryl had always been raised to think Omega were weak and a nuisance to the Alphas having to always look after them. It’s one reason Daryl had worked himself near to death many times trying to prove that wrong. But, now with Rick, the Alpha changed his perspective on Alphas so much he didn’t know what to think anymore.

Daryl stepped out of the truck, crossbow raised at the ready scanning the area for threats. He dropped to the flank on reflex, years of not being noticed and trusting his own ass. Rick frowned back at him, clearly uncomfortable his mate was so far away in a dangerous area, but didn’t say a word.

Daryl bit his tongue on the scathing retort that he didn’t need no watchdog. It wasn’t Rick’s fault the Alpha blood demanded he protect what’s his, he hadn’t even seen what Daryl could do, yet.

They came to a fence and Glen pulled a section back to make a hole so Rick could duck through first and cover Daryl as he followed.

“Merle first or guns?” 

Daryl looked at Rick in disbelief. “Merle! We ain’t even havin’ this conversation.”

“We are.” Rick ignored Daryl’s angry snarl turning to Glen. “You know the geography, it’s your call.” Daryl stormed ahead, fingers itching to kill something. He doesn’t care what Glen’s answer is, fuckers left Merle to rot in the first place. No matter what, Daryl was going to get his brother even if he had to do it on his own.

“Merle’s closest, the guns would need doubling back. Merle first.” Glen sounded uncomfortable at being dragged into their disagreement and Daryl heard T-Dog clearing his throat. 

Daryl remained tense as Rick picked up his pace so they were side by side, stubbornly keeping his eyes forward. “Know where you’re going?” Rick kept his voice calm and Daryl internally cursed. 

Pointedly keeping his eyes on the surroundings and not Rick, Daryl stopped to let the others pass and regained his position at the back. Rick wasn’t as stupid as he thought remaining next to Glen at the front giving Daryl space to cool off.

An hour later had even Daryl admitting he was in trouble. He was no pushover, not by a long shot, but the heat was making itself known with his senses extra sensitive. It helped detecting walkers before any of the others knew they were there, but it also made Daryl acutely aware of every shift and twitch his Alpha made. A distraction he really didn’t need right now.

Glen pointed out a shop front to Rick who nodded, silently opening the door gun at the ready. The Alpha kept low as he listened for movement within before slipping inside. Daryl felt a shot of panic and had to remind himself not to charge in after Rick. It didn’t stop his eyes from immediately seeking out the Alpha’s when he entered in after him. 

Rick must have seen something from his expression mouth quirking upwards. Daryl narrowed his eyes in warning, but froze as his ears picked up movement. Rick holds up his hand for the others to stop signalling for Daryl to take the walker out. He can feel the Alpha’s eyes on him as he stalks closer to the groaning, getting in the walker’s path.

“Damn, what an ugly skank.” Daryl grimaced as his sharpened sight reveals more of the rotting flesh then he’d like. Raising the crossbow to his eyeline Daryl waited until the walker started advancing before firing a bolt between her eyes. Moving to retrieve the bolt Daryl can’t help noticing Rick sticking close, seems his not the only one disliking the other out of their sight.

Rick beckoned Glen forward while Daryl got a better vantage point, hearing whispered directions before Rick knelt beside him. Daryl tensed as he felt the Alpha’s breath on his cheek leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’m going first, watch my back?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the question, hadn’t he been doing that already? He inclined his head to show he understood. “Ok, stick close.” Rick moved forward quickly before Daryl realised what had happened. He’d just unwittingly agreed to remain within the Alpha’s reach, following Rick’s lead.

Daryl glared at the Alpha’s back, following him out into an open mall stepping around a knocked over magazine stand. Rick signalled at the broken glass scattered across the floor and Daryl made sure to keep his steps light. He was surprised how easy it was to anticipate the Alpha’s movements, falling easily into a rhythm. Daryl was a little freaked out to realise Rick wasn’t even gesturing for him before bolts were thunking in walker heads, just a slight furrow of the brow and Daryl had his crossbow ready and aimed. A quick glance in his direction showed Rick had also noticed, but reframed from commenting as he opened the door leading to stairs. 

Leaping up the stairs two at a time Daryl kept pace with Rick who seemed to sense his growing anxiety to get to his brother. Reaching the bolted door Rick stepped aside for T-Dog with the bolt cutters. Daryl tensed, barely waited for the chain to be pulled clear before kicking the door open. 

“Merle!” He charges onto the rooftop scanning his surroundings frantically. “Merle!” Something wasn’t right, Daryl could feel it deep in his bones. Why couldn’t he sense his brother here?

Actually, Daryl couldn’t sense his brother at all. The heat and mixed desires for his mate had clouded Daryl from realising this sooner. There was no thoughts or pain over the pack bond, it was just... dead.

“No, no!” Daryl felt the cry slip from his lips, gaze following T-Dogs horrified stare to the hand laying stiff in a pool of blood. Daryl doesn’t even notice as he starts to pace, pain and fear darkening his vision.

What should he do? He couldn’t survive without his Alpha brother’s protection and guidance! Daryl released a distressed keen eying the Alphas warily as they winched at the sound. 

T-Dog swallowed drawing Daryl’s laser focus on the nervous man. Feeling tears starting to run unchecked down his face Daryl forces himself to still, looking down at his brother’s severed hand.

“No!” Daryl howls his sorrow, thoughts becoming a jumbled mess of instinct. His sharp hearing picks up movement behind him and Daryl lashes out with fury pointing his crossbow at the one who’d hurt his brother. 

Snarling Daryl lets his claws and canines extend, vision flicking red. Not noticing the cold barrel to his own head until the gun was cocked in warning.

“I won’t hesitate.” Rick says calmly. “I don’t care if every walker in the city hears it.”

Another tear slips loose at the stab of betrayal burning through him causing Daryl’s hand to tremble. Hating his body as it submits to his Alpha’s will, Daryl slumped turning into the barrel pressed at his head. He doesn’t hide the hurt and betrayal, daring Rick to pull the trigger and end his suffering. There’s a flash of regret in the Alpha’s eyes before Rick slowly lowers the python and steps away.

Daryl waited until he heard the familiar click before throwing a glare at T-Dog and turning his back on the assholes. Wiping away his tears angrily, Daryl crouched to examine the scene his brother had left behind. 

Immediately his vision started to redden around the edges forcing Daryl to close his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Focus, remember what Merle taught you. “I guess the..” Daryl cleared his throat as his voice cracked. “Saw blade was to dull for the cuffs.” He carefully picks up the hand inspecting it. “Ain’t that a bitch.” He muttered, ignoring the others as best he could while searching his pockets with his free hand. A rag is offered over his shoulder and he accepts it, carefully wrapping the severed hand inside. 

“He musta used a tourniquet or his belt, be much more blood if he didn’t.” Daryl moved to pick up his bow again but frowned when he realised he had nothing to carry the hand in. He must have made a noise because suddenly Glen was there turning his back so Daryl could access his backpack. It was obvious the Omega wasn’t happy about carrying around a severed hand, but remained silent. Now free to pick up his crossbow, Daryl followed the blood trail to another door forcing himself to remain calm and not turn on T-Dog. Geeks can’t get at him, my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, poll time!  
> I can’t decide what I want Carl to call Daryl so thought I’d ask everyone’s opinion.  
> A. Daryl   
> B. Da or Pa  
> C. Pops, Papa, Baba or Padre  
> D. Other ideas?


End file.
